Stalking Equals Love
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Klarion breaks into Wally's house, but ends up leaving...with Red Arrow? Red Arrow/Klarion slash.


AN: Here's another quick one-shot I wrote with Klarion paired with a character that isn't Wally (even though it starts out that way).

Disclaimer: Still do not own Young Justice.

* * *

"Grrrr! Where are you?" Klarion screamed in Wally's room, waiting for his redheaded flame to return home from school.

Breaking into Wally's house might just be one of the most romantic ideas Klarion had thought of yet. Teekl rolled her eyes, crawling away in mock shame.

"Teekl! I am a great boyfriend! With even greater ideas!"

Teekl tried shifting her claws, trying to flip off of the witch boy. Despite failing, Klarion could sense the intent through their emotional link.

"Damn cat!" Klarion shrieked a battle cry, blasting Teekl out of the bedroom and into the hall. He purposely casted the spell to not damage Teekl, but a few minor bruises and scratches on the cat wouldn't be enough to force him from this dimension.

Someone shifted in the hall, picking up Teekl and petting her. The pleasurable massage could be felt through their link, causing Klarion to scrunch up on Wally's bed and slightly purr. Before Klarion could cover his mouth and hide his purring, the stranger walked into Wally's room.

"Roy…" Embarrassment shot through Klarion's face.

* * *

"Nobody on the team knows about you two."

Klarion sat up straighter, forcing himself to try taking Roy seriously. "And? Why should I care?"

"Let me repeat that. Nobody knows about you two, but who knows…I might just decide to be friendly with the team again. As a good friend, shouldn't I tell them and their mentors if Wally is dating a Lord of Chaos?"

"Just say what you want! Blah blah blah…I get it. Be all dramatic with me, theatre reject."

Roy stood up from the chair by Wally's desk, hurrying towards Klarion. Red Arrow seemed poised to spit in Klarion's face or launch a heavy make-out session. Swiftly and with way too much force to be playful, Roy punched Klarion in the nose. Teekl sat by the door, watching the scene and inwardly snickering through their link.

"AHHH! That hurts. My beautiful nose! I can kill you, ginger. Gut your organs out and use them in necromantic spells!"

"And Wally and the Justice League just somehow won't find out?"

Klarion shut up, folding his arms together as he looked away from Roy. His nose started bleeding, but the witch boy pretended that everything was fine.

"Okay. As I was saying before, I could tell the team."

"And? Cut to the chase. Whatever you're blackmailing me into doing better be interesting." Klarion huffed.

"Fine. I want to ask you something."

"Just tell ME! Aren't you supposed to be blunt and confident?"

Roy blushed, causing a confused Klarion to stare at the archer's face. Klarion had not noticed how much older he looked when compared to the Young Justice daycare squad. The archer wasn't the most built hero, but when placed next to the Aqualad and Superboy, it wouldn't be hard to notice the redhead's appeal…

"I…"

"I can't deal this this. You just punched me and ruined my thriving modeling career." Klarion pushed his arms up and around his head in a model-like pose. "I'm leaving."

Before Klarion could leap from the bed and teleport away, he felt the almost cuff-tight grip of Roy's hand latch onto his arm.

"Stay."

"Okay, bully."

"How serious are you even with Wally?" Roy looked at Klarion, his eyes glimmering hopefully.

"Plenty serious. I'm a very very very very serious person." Klarion burst out laughing, trying to distract Roy and escape from his grasp.

Even though Roy had punched him only a few minutes ago, Klarion had not expected to be slapped across the face.

"Stop it," Roy calmly stated like that would make everything fine between the two.

"Why? Aren't you the abusive one?"

"Because I said so."

"Whatever. You haven't even said why you broke into Wally's house to speak with me."

"Like you didn't just do the same thing? Or was the front door's lock just 'mysteriously broken' when I came here?"

"I'm his boyfriend. It's allowed."

"Well, I'm his best friend."

"Why? Because you're both gingers? Are you forming your own leprechaun gang now? I knew a leprechaun once and he was certainly nicer and more attractive than you…even though he was only two feet tall."

"Enough!"

"Why oh why? How did you even know I was going to be here? That's some impressive stalking. Is that a camera?" Klarion pointed to an imaginary spot on the wall.

"I want you," Roy whispered, but Klarion began laughing too loudly for him to continue.

"What? Where's Wally? Good joke, but even Wally could have come up with something better."

"I'm serious," Roy still whispered, but spoke a little more confidently, "And your precious Wally is with boy-toy wonder right now."

Klarion stared into Roy's blue eyes, noticing the archer for the first time without a mask. "Well, it was fun while it lasted…I guess I should go..."

Roy hand gripped even tighter on Klarion, probably bursting blood vessels. Thankfully, Klarion wasn't completely human.

"Wally is embarrassed by you. I know that even though you know that he's involved with Robin, you still like him in your weird, possessive way."

"Roy, I'm about to pass out from the boredom here. Just spit out what you wanted to say or I'll grab a remote and try fast-forwarding this."

Roy glared at Klarion more intensely, "I could tell the team about you and get Wally in trouble. I know you don't want that. I won't tell if...you go on a date with me?"

"So I can become your secret lover?," Klarion spat, "Such an upgrade from Wally…with your complete lack of superpowers."

"It won't be a secret."

"What?" Klarion's eyes widened.

"It won't be a secret. I'm only loosely affiliated with the Justice League. You could also join me. Fight crime…the works."

"Roy, I need to ask this…are you high? Drunk? Do you have a secret drug addiction that I should be warning Ollie about? Me being a hero? Really? Spandex and everything?"

"Spandex…" Roy stared at his feet, blushing.

"Oh...," Klarion began rethinking the situation with Roy. "So what happens if I join you?"

"I might be able to broker a deal with the League and stop them from hunting you. And it be fun the make Wally a little jealous, right?"

"Sure…You need someone with actual powers to help you...I guess."

Roy smiled, pulling Klarion into a hug. The witch boy melted into Roy's body heat, becoming reassured by the gesture in ways Wally never had been able to give him.

"We're both really messed up, weird people," Klarion began, before forgetting what he wanted to say.

"Maybe that's what makes us meant for each other."

"You look like Wally. An older version of Wally..."

"And you look like an effeminate pilgrim."

"Let's just get out of here."

Roy led Klarion out of the house, no longer paying attention to that their fledging relationship had started with Klarion stalking Wally. Klarion would never return to dating the speedster, especially not after burning his name onto the Wally's lawn. Klarion decorated the front yard of the West home, melting the sidewalk and twisting the trees into charred, black shapes.

"Good job," Roy purred into Klarion's ear, before placing one sweet, chaste kiss on the wizard. "Let's just blame it on Captain Cold."

Teekl stood back, rolling her eyes at her master and his lover's antics.

* * *

AN: I love writing Klarion one-shots. My story "Yes, I'm a Witch" (Artemis/Klarion) won't be going on hiatus. Anyway, if I were to write another one-shot with Klarion paired with another YJ character, who should it be?


End file.
